Twilight Sparkle/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 1-13
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight Sparkle reading book S1E01.png|Twilight re-reading the Elements of Harmony. Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|Twilight, as seen for the first time. Twilight Sparkle worrying S1E01.png|Twilight's worry Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine approach Twilight S01E01.png|Huh? LemonHeartswithFriends S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png|Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts (try to) invite Twilight Sparkle to Moondancer's party. Twilight declining the invitation S1E01.png Twilight tells Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine that she has to study S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png|Trying to come up with an good excuse. Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png|Running as fast as she can. Twilight running to her Canterlot house S1E01.png|Get out of my way! Lyra Heartstrings greets Twilight S01E01.png|Running past Lyra Heartstrings. Twilight Sparkle Spiiike S01E01.png|Spiiiiike! Twilight asks Spike to look for "Predictions and Prophecies" book S1E01.png|Twilight: "There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies." Twilight Sparkle Book Not Amused S1E01.png|Why is this book on the ground? Twilight Sparkle using her magic S01E01.png|I'll just zap it away. Twilight looking for book S1E01.png|"No." Twilight floating books s01e01.png|"No, no, no..." Frustrated Twilight can't find book S1E01.png|"No, no, no!" Twilight Sparkle Frustrated S1E1.png|"Spike!" Twilight pulls desired book from Spike's grasp S1E01.png|Ah! Here it is Twilight looking for Elements entry in book S1E01.png|Flipping through pages. Twilight perplexed by "See Mare in the Moon" entry S1E01.png|"'Elements of Harmony... see: Mare in the Moon'?" Twilight finds "Mare in the Moon" entry in second book S1E01.png|"Aha!" Twilight reading Mare in the Moon myth S1E01.png|Twilight reads the myth of the Mare in the Moon. Twilight realizes who Mare in the Moon is S1E01.png|"Spike! Do you know what this means?" Spike lands on Twilight's back S1E01.png Twilight asks Spike to take a note S1E01.png|"Take a note please, to the Princess." Twilight dictating "precipice of disaster" S1E01.png|"... We are on the precipice of disaster!" Twilight to Spike "Threshold." S1E01.png|"Threshold." Twilight suggests "brink" S1E01.png|"Brink?" Twilight "something really bad is about to happen" S1E01.png|"Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen!" Twilight continues to dictate letter S1E01.png|"For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon..." Nightmare Moon appears on hourglass surface S1E01.png|"Nightmare Moon! And she's about to return and bring with her eternal night!" Twilight ends letter S1E01.png|"Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight tells Spike to send completed letter S1E01.png|"Great! Send it." Twilight "That's just it, Spike!" S1E01.png|"That's just it, Spike!" Twilight "imperative" to notify Celestia S1E01.png|"It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!" Twilight has Princess's complete trust S1E01.png|"The Princess trusts me completely." Celestia has never doubted Twilight S1E01.png|"In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me." Letter response arrives S1E01.png|"See? I knew she would want to take immediate action." Twilight startled by Celestia's reply S1E01.png|"'' ...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!" Twilight and Spike go to Ponyville S1E1.png|"''My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying." Spike talking to Twilight on chariot S1E01.png|"So, I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location... Ponyville." Spike talking to Twilight on chariot 2 S1E01.png|"And I have an even more essential task for you to complete:" Spike reading Celestia's request to "make some friends" S1E01.png|"make some friends!" Twilight hangs her head S1E01.png Twilight happy about library arrangement S1E01.png|"Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right!" Chariot about to enter Ponyville S1E01.png|"I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return." Spike "When will you make friends, like Celestia said" S1E01.png|"Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said?" Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png|"She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends." Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png Twilight thanking royal guards S1E01.png|"Thank you, sirs." Spike "maybe ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about" S1E01.png|Spike: "Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about." Spike tells Twilight to try talking to Pinkie S1E01.png|"Come on, Twilight, just try!" Twilight says "Um, hello" to Pinkie S1E01.png|"Um... hello?" Pinkie about to zoom out of the scene S1E01.png Pinkie astonished to see new pony (Twilight) in town S1E01.png|'*gasp*' Pinkie about to zoom out of the scene S1E01.png Twilight "Well, that was interesting all right" S1E01.png|"Well, that was interesting all right." Spike sighs S1E01.png|*sigh* Spike Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer checklist S1E01.png|Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer Checklist! Twilight and Spike walking into Sweet Apple Acres S1E01.png|Number one, Banquet Preparations: Sweet Apple Acres! Twilight and Spike hear Applejack for the first time S01E01.png Twilight goes to meet Applejack S01E01.png|'*sigh*' Let's get this over with Twilight to AJ "Good afternoon" S1E01.png|Good afternoon. "My name is Twilight Sparkle" S1E01.png|My name is Twilight Sparkle, and... Applejack greets Twilight S1E1.png|Well, howdy-do Miss Twilight, pleasure making your acquaintance. Twilight cringes S1E01.png|"Frieeeeeeeeeeendss? Actuallyyyyyyyyyyyy, I..." Twilight shaking air S1E01.png Spike steadies Twilight's hoof S1E01.png Spike snickering at Twilight S1E01.png|'*laughs*' Twilight frowning at Spike S01E01.png|What are you laughing at? Twilight Explaing Herself to Applejack.png|Well, I'm here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food? Applejack tells Twilight about being in charge of the food S01E01.png|We sure are, would you care to sample some? Apple Family pushes Twilight and Spike S01E01.png|Applejack's large family overwhelms poor, introverted Twilight. Twilight and Spike dazed S1E01.png Applejack seats Twilight and Spike at a table S1E01.png Applejack about to introduce the Apple Family S1E01.png|Why don't I introduce you to the Apple Family? Twilight Needs to Hurry S1E1.png|Thanks, but I really need to hurry... Apple Fritter places food on the table S1E01.png|This here's Apple Fritter Apple Bumpkin drops candy apples on the table S1E01.png|Apple Bumpkin' Red Gala about to place a cupcake in the table S1E01.png|Red Gala Red Delicious places more food on the table S1E01.png|Red Delicious Golden Delicious comes by to drop off more food S1E01.png|Golden Delicious Caramel Apple comes by to drop off more food S1E01.png|Caramel Apple The Apple Family keeps stacking food on the table S1E01.png|Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp.... Applejack "And..." S1E01.png|'*gasp*' Applejack Twilight Sparkle Forcefeeding S1E1.png|Applejack, force feeding Twilight an apple (like any good friend should). Applejack forcing Twilight to taste an apple S01E01.png Twilight not sure if wants S1E1.png Twilight spits out the food Applejack fed her S1E01.png|I'd say you're already part of the family! Twilight "Bleh!" S1E01.png|BLEH! Twilight done with Applejack S1E01.png|Hehe...I see that you have the food under control, I'll be on my way... Twilight Needs to Hurry S1E1.png|Dreamy eyes. Twilight turning to look at Apple Bloom S1E01.png Twilight tells Apple Bloom she's busy S1E01.png Apple family saddened S1E01.png Twilight "Fine." S1E01.png Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png Twilight ate too much pie S1E1.png|"Ughh, I ate too much pie." Twilight and Clouds S1E1.png|Standing there all innocently. Rainbow Dash crashes into Twilight S1E01.png|Twilight's first contact with Rainbow Dash. Twilight and Rainbow Dash covered in mud S1E01.png Rainbow Dash "Excuse me?" S1E01.png|Twilight dazed in the mud. Raincloud over Twilight S1E1.png Twilight is wet S1E1.png|Twilight all wet from Rainbow's rain cloud. Wet twilight S01E01.png|Twilight all annoyed. Twilight with a puffy mane S1E01.png|Twilight's messed up mane from the Rain-blow dry. Twilight "I assume you're Rainbow Dash" S1E01.png Twilight talks to Rainbow Dash about clearing the clouds S1E01.png Rainbow Dash talks to Twilight S1E01.png Twilight's introduction Rainbow Dash S1E1.png Twilight "Practicing for what?" S1E1.png Twilight questioning Rainbow Dash S1E1.png Twilight continuing to question Rainbow Dash S1E1.png TwilightSparkle Please RainbowDash S01E01.png Rainbow Dash "I could do it in 10 seconds flat!" S1E1.png Twilight "Prove it" S1E1.png Twilight and Spike Surprised S01E01.png Twilight and Spike shocked S1E1.png Rainbow wanting to hang with Twilight S1E1.png Spike "She is amazing!" S1E1.png Spike patting Twilight's fluffy mane S1E1.png|Heheh... so fluffy... Twilight admiring hall decorations S1E01.png|Admiring the decorations that Rarity has put up. Spike love at first sight S1E01.png|I think someone's hooked. Spike wants to look presentable S1E01.png|"How're my spines? Are they straight?" Rarity is "in the zone" S1E01.png|"Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were." Closeup of Twilight's puffy mane S1E01.png|Twilight's poofy mane Rarity surprised at Twilight's mane S1E1.png Rarity 'This is a fashion emergency' S1E1.png Statue of Twilight S01E01.png|Statue of Liber-Twi. Twilight in the mirror "too yellow" S01E01.png|The work of Claude Monet. Twilight in the mirror "too poofy" S01E01.png|Kind of a sporty look. Twilight in the mirror "not poofy enough" S01E01.png|Annoyed sailboat queen. Twilight in the mirror "too frilly" S01E01.png|Sporting a powdered wig look. Twilight in the mirror "too shiny" S01E01.png|Yet another sporty look. Twilight's sparkly corset S01E01.png|Perfect! Twilight trying to talk while Rarity tightens her corset S1E01.png|"I've... been sent..." Rarity tightening Twilight's new clothes S01E01.png|Rarity torturing Twilight. Twilight breathless due to tight corset S1E01.png|Um... Where are Twi's eyes? Rarity accidentally releases corset S1E01.png Rarity "Oh, I am so envious!" S1E01.png|"Oh, I am so envious!" Spike gazing at happy Rarity S1E1.png Rarity Twilight are the best of friends S1E1.png|"Oh, we're gonna be the best of friends." Rarity decides to change the emerald S1E01.png|"Emeralds?! What was I thinking?" Rarity "Let me get you some rubies!" S1E01.png|"Let me get you some rubies!" Twilight retreats from Rarity S1E1.png|"Quick, let's get the heck outta here before she dyes my coat a new color!" Spike completely enamored S1E01.png|"Focus, Casanova!" Twilight and Spike hear music S1E01.png|Chirping? Twilight and Spike peeking out from bushes S1E01.png|What's over there? Twilight meets Fluttershy first time S1E1.png|Hello up there Twilight apologizing to Fluttershy S01E01.png Fluttershy alights on the ground S1E11.png|... Fluttershy doesn't immediately respond to Twilight S1E01.png|...... Twilight Sparkle Awkward Smile S1E1.png|Heh heh... Twilight's awkward smile S1E1.png|Awwwwwwk-Waaaaaard Twilight and Fluttershy1 S1E01.png Twilight "Didn't quite catch that" S1E01.png|"Didn't quite catch that." Twilight tries to end awkward conversation with Fluttershy S1E01.png|...... well this is an awkward moment... Long-distance view of Twilight and Fluttershy S1E01.png|...... okaaaay... nice talking with you... Fluttershy's point of view looking at Twilight and Spike S1E1.png|Fluttershy's POV Fluttershy accidentally knocks Twilight over S1E01.png|*Bump!* Twilight goes flying. Spike "Well, well, well...!" S1E01.png|"Well, well, well!" Fluttershy tagging along S1E01.png Fluttershy Spike and Twilight S01E01.png Spike recounting the story of his life S1E01.png|... and that's the story of my life! Spike 'I got more to tell' S1E1.png|I got more to tell Twilight "How did we get here so fast?" S01E01.png|I arrived at my residence Twilight tosses Spike off her back S1E01.png|No I do-OOF! Twilight awkward smile S01E01.png|Making up an excuse to get away from Fluttershy. Fluttershy wants to tuck Spike into bed S1E01.png|I should tuck him in... Twilight before slamming house door in Fluttershy's face S1E01.png|That's all right, but you can go now Twilight and Spike in the dark S1E01.png Twilight derping in the dark S1E1.png|Twilight derping in the darkness S1E01 Minuette both ends (and first Derpy).png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Twilight annoyed by surprise party S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle Surprised S1E1.png|Surprise! Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'You surprised?' S1E1.png|You surprised? Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png|What kind of party would this be Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png|...if it was quiet? Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png|Duh! Pinkie Pie wide smile S01E01.png|School in one word: BOOOORRR-IIIIINNGG! Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know?' S1E1.png|I just had to throw a party, ya know? Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Twilight is tired S1E1.png|Twilight is tired... Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png|Twilight gets a drink Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png|Confound this social interaction, it drives me to drink Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png|Note a certain pony "derping" Twilight drinking S01E01.png|"And now you have lots and lots of friends!" Twilight shocked S01E01.png|Mmf... Did you just say... FRIENDS? Twilight hot1 S01E01.png|Big, red, puffy cheeks! Twilight's face turns red from spiciness S1E01.png|Twilight with red puffy cheeks. Twilight hot2 S01E01.png|Twilight, much like her flaming self in Feeling Pinkie Keen. Twilight upset S01E01.png|Get away from me! Twilight 'All the ponies in this town are crazy!' S1E1.png|Spike, just leave Twi alone, she's not feeling so good. Twilight listening to Spike explain why the ponies are staying up S1E01.png Twilight sarcastically imitates Spike S1E01.png Twilight here I thought S1E1.png|"Ugh, here I thought..." Twilight 'i had time' S1E1.png|"...I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony." Twilight 'silly me' S1E1.png|"But, silly me." Twilight 'all this ridiculous' S1E1.png|"All this ridiculous friend-making..." Twilight 'kept me from it' S1E1.png|"...has kept me from it!" Twilight is Upset S1E1.png|Twilight doesn't exactly feel well after the pegasus flight-cart thing and the hot-sauce incident. *Oolp!* Twilight snaps out of her angry mood S1E1.png|And now, she might as well throw up right now, her facial expression says it all. Twilight looks up at the moon S1E01.png|An ominous sign... Twilight moon in the eyes S1E1.png|Twilight in the vision of the moon in her eyes. Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png|Twilight looks pensive when the Summer Sun Celebration begins. S01e01 19m25s pinkie pie without legs.png Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png|Ugh, now I'm gonna throw up for real. Spike, get off me. Twilight identifies Night Mare Moon S1E1.png Twilight afraid S1E1.png|Oh no! Nightmare Moon! Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rainbow watching Twilight S1E2.png|"Where's she going?" Twilight searching elements S1E2.png|Twilight causing ruckus while searching for answers. Twilight stop night S1E2.png|"How can I stop Night Mare Moon?!" Twilight not see it S1E2.png|Twilight never saw it coming. Rainbow Questions Twilight S1E02.png|"And what are the Elements of Harmony?" Rainbow Dash 'And how did you know about Nightmare Moon' S1E02.png|"And how did you know about Nightmare Moon?" Twilight get cornered S1E2.png|Did you kiss Spike? Applejack restraining Rainbow Dash S1E02.png|Applejack shows up and pulls back Rainbow Dash, telling her to "simmer down". Mane 6 regroup S1E2.png|The Main 6 regroup. Twilight read predictions S1E2.png|"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon." Twilight only can stop S1E2.png|"Are the only things that can stop her." Twilight what they do...S1E2.png|"I don't even know what they do!" Twilight pushes Pinkie away S1E02.png Twilight 'How did you find that' S1E02.png|"How did you find that?!" Pinkie 'It was under E!' S1E02.png|"It was under E!" Twilight oh...S1E2.png|"Oh..." Twilight reads as everyone else listens S1E2.png|"There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery." Eavesdrop.png|"It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters." Main 6 getting directions S01E02.png|"It is located in what is now--" Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png|... the Everfree Forest! Main 6 going into the forest S1E2.png|Ponies vs. the Everfree Forest Pinkie 'Whee, let's go!' S1E02.png Twilight to Pinkie 'Not so fast' S1E02.png|Look! I can stand on two legs! Twilight not so fast S1E2.png|"Not so fast." Twilight appreciate offer S1E2.png|"I appreciate the offer." Twilight 'I'd rather do this on my own' S1E02.png|"I'd really rather do this on my own." Twilight called friend S1E2.png|Did Applejack just call me friend? Pinkie to Twilight 'What those things are good' S1E02.png Twilight sighs before following her friends S1E02.png 'So, none of you have been in here before' S1E02.png Applejack "Rainbow, quit it" S01E02.png|Applejack tells her to "quit it". Cliff begins to crack S1E02.png Cliff edge breaks off S1E02.png Aerial view of Twilight sliding to very edge of cliff S1E02.png Twilight's hind legs dangling S1E02.png Applejack slides down to Twilight S1E02.png|"Hold on! I'm a-coming!" Applejack grasping Twilight's hooves S1E02.png Twilight you crazy S1E2.png|"ARE YOU CRAZY??!" Twilight let go S1E2.png Twilight's eyes widen before she lets go S1E02.png Twilight act of faith S1E2.png|Twilight's leap of faith. Twilight screams while freefalling S1E02.png|Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Twilight realizes that she has stopped falling S1E02.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash catch Twilight S01E02.png Applejack jumping LAB S01E02.png Fluttershy finds Twilight heavier than a bunny S1E02.png Twilight care less S1E2.png|Twilight thinking- " I could care less Rainbow." Twilight very grateful S1E2.png|"And I'm very grateful." Twilight get past S1E2.png|"We gotta get past him!" Twilight Rainbow! S1E2.png|"RAINBOW!" Twilight bring it S1E2.png|Never backing down. Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png|Charging against the manticore Fluttershy looking kindly at Manticore S01E02.png Friends cringe when Fluttershy approaches manticore S1E02.png|The friends are astonished to hear Fluttershy saying, "Shh... it's okay." Twilight know of thorn S1E2.png|"How did you know about the thorn?" Twilight thinking of Fluttershy`s kindness S01E02.png|Twilight thinking of Fluttershy's words. Twilight scary stuff S1E2.png|Something scary is bound to happen. Twilight screaming heads off S1E2.png|Twilight isn't the only one screaming her head off. Twilight Pinkie run S1E2.png|"Pinkie what are you doing? Run!" Twilight tell me S1E2.png|'"Tell me she's not..." Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png|How did Pinkie get up there? Twilight and there S1E2.png|And there? Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Rarity gasp S01E02.png|Pinkie did that!? Twilight laugh S1E2.png|I'm only laughing because of peer pressure. Friends all laughing at trees S1E02.png Twilight laugh face S1E2.png|Twilight enjoying a good laugh. Main 6 bunch up on river bank S1E02.png|Their path is impeded by a river. 'How are we going to cross this' S1E02.png|Ok, the map says... What the Heck River Sea serpent describing mustache loss S1E02.png|"I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid." Main ponies soaking wet S1E2.png|The ponies, all soggy and wet Applejack shocked S01E02.png|*Slice* So I'm thinking... "SHE KILLED HIM?!" Twilight oh Rarity S1E2.png|Oh, never mind. She killed her tail. Rarity short tail S01E02.png|"Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back." Twilight thinking about Rarity`s action S01E02.png|Twilight thinking of Rarity's action. Twilight RD break thought S1E2.png|Rainbow Dash breaking Twilight's train of thought. Twilight see progress S1E2.png|Progress has been made. Twilight can cross now S1E2.png|"We can cross now! Lets go!" Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png Twilight almost there S1E2.png|"We're almost there!" Twilight near fall S1E2.png|A near fall. Rainbow Dash saved Twilight from falling S02E02.png|"What is it with you and falling off cliffs today?" Twilight oh no S1E2.png|"Oh no!" Twilight think RD loyal S1E2.png|Twilight thinking of Rainbow Dash's loyal act. Main 6 ponies found the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|Look closely at the elements on the stone rack. 1 2 3 4 5 6''|link=S0.1E02.png Twilight possible twitch S1E2.png|"No! Only 5 elements!" (Look at the previous picture!) Twilight book said S1E2.png|Pinkie: There are 6 elements on the stone rack. Go back to kindergarten, Twilight. Twilight not sure S1E2.png|"I'm not sure but I have an idea." Twilight stand don't know S1E2.png|"Stand back! I don't know what will happen." Twilight magic use S1E2.png|Doing the magics. Twilight ahhh S1E2.png|Twilight Sparkle using her trademark scream. Twilight see Nightmare S1E2.png|Twilight Sparkle laying her eyes on Night Mare Moon. Twilight hmph S1E2.png|You don't scare me Night Mare. Twilight not backing down S1E2.png|Twilight Sparkle never backs down. Twilight charging foward S1E2.png|Now you see me... Twilight teleportation S1E2.png|Now you don't. Twilight feel side effect S1E2.png|Twilight feeling a minor side affect of teleportation. Twilight one spark S1E2.png|"Just one spark, c'mon!" Twilight spark S1E2.png|The spark. Twilight not spark expected S1E2.png|But not the spark Twilight expected. Twilight did it work S1E2.png|Did it work? Twilight hehe it worked S1E2.png|Yeah it did work! Twilight where six element S1E2.png|"Where's the six element!" Duh, on the stone rack. Twilight can't be happening S1E2.png|This can't be happening. Twilight frighted S1E2.png|When all hope seem lost. Twilight hear friends S1E2.png|Until she hears the elements. Twilight Sparkle Gasp S1E2.PNG|Gasp. Twilight you think destroy S1E2.png|"You think you can destroy the elements of harmony!" Twilight because spirits S1E2.png|"Because the spirits of the elements of harmony..." Twilight right here S1E2.png|"Are right here!" Twilight but it did S1E2.png|"But it did." Twilight different kind S1E2.png|"A different kind of spark!" Twilight tear eyed S1E2.png|Twilight with tears in her eyes. Twilight there it is S1E2.png|Oh, there's the sixth element. Twilight "the spark" S01E02.png The Element of Magic S01E02.png Twilight curled up Elements of Harmony S1E02.PNG|Twilight's crown, the Element of Magic. Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Twilight Elements of Harmony jewelry S1E02.png Twilight's crown S1E2.png|Twilight's Element of Magic Crown. Celestia with Twilight S1E2.png Twilight you told S1E2.png|"You told me it was all an old pony tale." Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|Twilight getting a big hug from Spike. Main ponies together S01E02.png Twilight friends S1E02.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S02E02.png Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png Spike animation error S1E2.png The Ticket Master Spike looking at an apple S01E03.png Spike tossing an apple S01E03.png Spike tossing an apple way S01E03.png Spike frowning at an apple S01E03.png Applejack and Twilight S01E03.png|Twilight helping Applejack with the farm. An apple falling S01E03.png An apple hitting Twilight in the head S01E03.png Twilight frowning S01E03.png Twilight frowning at Spike S01E03.png Spike looking through the apple basket S01E03.png Spike picking an apple S01E03.png Spike looking at another apple S01E03.png Spike digging deep in the basket S01E03.png Spike looking at an apple with a worm S01E03.png Spike pulling out a shiny red apple S01E03.png Spike holding up a shiny apple S01E03.png Delicious Apple S1E3.png|The most delicious apple ever... Twilight didn't get the apple S01E03.png|...that Twilight never had! TwilightApplesS1E3.PNG|Twilight, doesn't look so amused. Twilight's stomach growling S01E03.png Twilight annoyed S01E03.png Spike burping a letter S01E03.png SpikeGotTheLetterS1E3.PNG|Oh my, a letter from Princess Celestia? Applejack with Twilight S01E03.png Applejack and Twilight listening S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png|Twilight receives two tickets from Princess Celestia in The Ticket Master. Applejack the GGG S01E03.png|The Grand Galloping Gala. Twilight and Applejack excited S1E03.png Rainbow Dash crashes into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png Rainbow Dash droping in S1E3.png Rainbow Dash asks about the extra ticket S1E3.png Twilight leaving S1E03.png|Hungry Twilight leaves. Pinkie baats S1E03.png Pinkie waits S1E03.png Rarity upset S1E3.png Pinkie Rarity Twilight discussing the tickets S1E3.png Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png Applejack arrives S1E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Twilight curled up S01E03.png Five friends and only two tickets S01E03.png Twilight shouting S01E03.png|''QUIET! Pinkie "oatmeal?" S01E03.png|Pinkie Pie: "And then I said, 'Oatmeal? Are you craz-' Oh." Rarity but S01E03.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Twilight "Somehow." S01E03.png Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png Long arm of the waiter S1E03.png|That waiter has some waiting skills Twilight Sparkle can't decide S01E03.png Twilight eating petals S01E03.png|Well, she is a horse. It's perfectly natural for her to eat flowers. Twilight licking up the flowers S1E3.PNG Twilight image S01E03.png|Applejack has the best reason and Fluttershy was the most polite about it...and Rarity is such a drama queen... Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png|''I CAN'T DECIDE!'' Twilight Sparkle not impressed S1E03.png|An unimpressed Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle bright patch amongst the rain S1E3.png Rain drenching Twilight S1E3.png|I had to say. Rarity it's raining S01E03.png|"Twilight, it's raining." Twilight "no, really?" S01E03.png|"No, really?" Twilight shaking her wet hair off S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle after drying herself S1E03.png Rarity "the best of friends" S01E03.png|Twilight and Rarity. "We are the best of friends are we not?" Twilight's new outfit S1E03.png|Twilight looks lovely in that dress. Twilight admiring her reflection S1E03.png|Twilight admiring herself in Rarity's prototype gala dress she made for her, so Rarity can try to get the ticket. Twilight realizes what Rarity is up to S1E03.png|Twilight Sparkle finally figures out Rarity's intentions when Rarity mentions the Gala. Twilight stuck S01E03.png|"I'm stuck and she is not even using her magic." Applejack about to drag Twilight outside S1E03.png Twilight's eyes glazed when she sees AJ's food S1E03.png|"Ooooooooh..." Applejack is that a yes S01E03.png Angel offering a salad to Twilight S1E3.png|"Should I eat this and lose my integrity or keep my integrity and stay hungry?" Twilight refuses to give Fluttershy the ticket S01E03.png|Twilight refuses and thus stays hungry Twilight asks Fluttershy to leave S01E03.png|''I'm going to have to ask you to leave'' Twilight being surprised S01E03.png|''Surprise!'' Pinkie takes Twilight away S01E03.png|Here we go S1E3 The ponies throwing Twilight up in the air.PNG S1E3 Twilight being thrown in the air.PNG S1E3 Twilight being thrown in the air again.PNG S1E3 Twilight in the air.PNG S1E3 Twilight has had enough.PNG S1E3 Twilight Piiiiinkieeeeeeee.PNG Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Sweetie Drops surprising Twilight S1E03.png Twilight disguised S1E3.png|Twilight Sparkle a master of disguise. Twilight & Spike scarred S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight & Spike teleported S1E3.png Twilight panicking S1E3.png Applebuck Season Pinkie Pie with popcorn all over her face S1E4.png|Popcorn all over Pinkie's face. Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|Who knows what would've happened if Twilight chose here to start studying Pinkie. Mayor Cheer 2 S1E4.png|Twilight cheers for Applejack. Pinkie Pie awesome face S01E03.png|Hey, if Pinkie made that face at me, I'd be intimidated too. Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png|Wondering, where Applejack has been The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Twilight arrives to the celebration. Twilight about to give a speech S1E04.png|Ready to shine. Rainbow Dash interrupts Twilight's speech S1E04.png|I'mma let you finish... Twilight is not amused by Dash's interruption S1E04.png|Twilight is annoyed by the interruption Rainbow Dash So Awesome S1E4.png|That face... Rainbow Dash pushed away by Twilight S1E04.png|''Exactly!'' Pinkie Pie heh S01E04.png|Another classic case of "Pinkicus Intteruptus" Pinkie Pie with Twilight S1E04.png|"What does that have to do with Applejack?" Fluttershy interrupting S1E4.png Fluttershy taking the speech S1E4.png Twilight 'as I was trying to say' S01E04.png Twilight not happy to see the mayor S01E04.png Twilight gives up S1E04.png|''Aah! Nevermind!'' Applejack and Pinkie gazing at the trophy S1E04.png|Okay........ Applejack falls asleep S1E04.png Applejack takes the trophy home S1E04.png|Something's wrong with Applejack Spike Blush S1E4.png Applejack refusing help S1E4.png Applejack confronts Twilight S1E4.png|Twilight confronts Applejack for the first time. Twilight Studying S1E4.png|Twilight studying in the open. Twilight "Applejack" S01E04.png|"Do you mind?" Twilight narrowing her eyes S01E04.png|Look out Applejack, Twilight knows what's up. Twilight "We came as soon as we heard." S01E04.png Applejack lol S01E04.png Twilight Sparkle concerned for Applejack S01E04.png Applejack and Twi S01E04.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S01E04.png Twilight Sparkle mule S01E04.png Twilight "enough is enough" S01E04.png|"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now." Twilight waking up Applejack S1E04.png|''Applejack? You there?'' Twilight is happy to see Applejack in one piece S1E04.png|''Oh good, you're okay'' Twilight sigh S01E04.png Twilight bucking apples S1E4.png Applejack with the ponies S01E04.png Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png 5 main ponies and Spike S01E04.png Spike holding bad muffins S1E4.png|Spike offers to share the "Baked Bads." Clossing S1E4.png|The repulsed ponies turn him down. Griffon the Brush Off Twilight Sparkle reading on bench ignoring Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Twilight Sparkle reading on a bench while ignoring Pinkie Pie. Twilight recording her scientific findings S01E05.png|Twilight tries to write on her scroll... Twilight experimenting S1E5.png Twilight surprised S01E05.png|... but the words keep disappearing! Twilight looking at invisible ink container S1E5.png Everyone finds humor in disappearing ink S1E5.png Twilight skimming through a book S01E05.png|Focused on her book. Twilight talking to spike.PNG|"She is the guest of honour, after all." Gilda Spike Hit.png Spike eating the cake S1E5.png Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png Pinkie Pie "I did this party to improve your attitude" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie turns her head upside down S1E05.png Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about making a fool out of herself S1E05.png Rainbow Dash confronts Gilda S1E05.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_"Not,_cool"_S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_is_sad_S1E05.png Pinkie celebrating with Twilight S1E5.png|"It's okay Twilight. Even you can't be a super smart, smarty, smartpants all the time." Pinkie Pie partying S1E5.PNG Twilight is happy S1E5.png|Laughing like there's no tomorrow. Twilight sharing her letter with Celestia S01E05.png Boast Busters Twilight Sparkle Blush S1E6.png Twilight doesn't let Spike keep his mustache S1E13.png Twilight Using Magic S1E6.PNG Twilight Sparkle giggles.png Lyra Heartstrings earnest expression s01e06.png Twilight, Mr. Greenhooves and Golden Harvest S01E06.png Twilight Sparkle Blush again outside.png|Blushing. Twilight sad S1E06.png|"Really":( Twilight where is this Unicorn? S1E06.png|"Where is this unicorn?" Twilight think I'm a showoff S1E6.png|"I don't want anyone thinking I'm a showoff." Spike being supportive S1E06.png Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png|'You should challenge her Twilight.' Shocked crowd S1E06.png Twilight Nothing S1E06.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png Twilight worried S1E6.png|*Gulp* Twilight who me S1E6.png|"Who me!?" Twilight run of the S1E6.png|"I'm just your run of the mill citizen of Ponyville." Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png|"I think I hear my laundry calling." Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|"Gotta go!" ZOOM... Twilight disturbed by Spike S1E06.png|Twilight Sparkle disturbed by Spike's pleading. Twilight exactly the same S1E06.png|"Its exactly the same!" Twilight shutting the door S1E06.png|Look, Spike, just have a face full of door! Twilight Unimpressed S1E06.png|Hang on. Seriously, I put a door there. Without any walls. I am SO not impressed. Twilight frustrated S1E06.png|Spike: Yeah, um, Twilight, what up with the door? Twilight: Grrmph. Twilight disturbed again S1E06.png|Twilight Sparkle once again disturbed by Spike. Twilight don't sound good S1E6.png|Both of them hear the Ursa Major (or minor). Twilight uh... S1E6.png|"Uhh..." Twilight is that S1E6.png|"Is that what I think it is?" Twilight whats going on S1E6.png|"Whats going on?" Twilight you what! S1E6.png Trixie "I can't, I never have" S01E06.png Twilight feeling shockwave S1E6.png|The five of them feeling a shockwave created by the Ursa. Twilight teeth grit S1E6.png|Twilight's teeth gritting with fear. Twilight serious go time S1E6.png|Serious. Twilight unleashed S1E6.png|Twilight unleashed. Twilight while sending the Ursa back to its cave S01E06.png|SHISH! SHISH! CHIPOTLE! ZAPPP!!! (Worst onomatopoeias EVER.) Twilight please don't hate me S1E6.png|"I'm sorry! Please please don't hate me." Twilight I know how much S1E6.png|"I know how much you all hated Trixie's showing off." Twilight don't mind S1E6.png|"So you all don't mind my magic tricks?" Twilight you are! S1E6.png|"You are!" Twilight that no major S1E6.png|"That wasn't an Ursa Major." Twilight because someone woke it S1E6.png|"Because someone woke it up!" Twilight "You don't want to know." S1E6.png|"You don't want to know." Twilight "Now about you two." S1E6.png|"Now about you two." Twilight devilish 3rd look S1E6.png|Another look from Twilight Sparkle that I wouldn't trust. Twilight you're right S1E6.png|"I think you're right." Twilight writing her letter to Celestia S1E6.png|"Especially when you're standing up for your friends." Dragonshy Twilight all over Equestria S1E7.png|"Smoke is spreading all over Equestria." Twilight oh don't fall S1E7.png|Don't fall. Twilight uhoh come again S1E7.png|Lift it up so Rainbow Dash won't hit it. Twilight long journey ahead S1E7.png|" We have a long journey ahead of us!" Rarity on edge S1E7.png Rainbow Dash salutes S01E07.png Twilight all right S1E7.png|"All right girls!" Twilight in that cave S1E7.png|"In that cave at the very top." Twilight looking at map S1E7.png|Twilight Sparkle looking at a map. Twilight could go this way S1E7.png|"We could go this way..." Twilight want to avoid S1E7.png|"No, we'll want to avoid that!" Twilight and her map.png Twilight she said what S1E7.png|She said what? Rainbow and Twilight talk about Fluttershy 2.png Twilight and others set off S01E07.png Main 6 hear dragon snoring S01E07.png Twilight and friends "safety in numbers" S01E07.png Twilight serious while everyone is happy S1E7.png|Why so serious. Twilight calling Fluttershy S01E07.png|"Fluttershy?" Main six on side of mountain S1E7.png Twilight don't have time S1E7.png|"We don't have time for this!" Twilight looking confused S1E7.png|Applejack took my map. Twilight and upside down Rainbow Dash S01E07.png Rainbow Twilight and Rarity on side of mountain S1E7.png Main 6 "your turn, Fluttershy" S01E07.png Twilight c'mon Fluttershy S01E07.png|"C'mon Fluttershy!" Twilight don't have time 2 S01E07.png Sheepish Twilight and exasperated Dash S01E07.png Fluttershy forgot to jump S01E07.png Twilight smallest peep S1E7.png|"The smallest peep will cause a huge rockslide." Twilight this is not good S1E7.png|Oh this isn't good. Twilight rockslide S1E7.png|"Oh no!" Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png Applejack saved Twilight S01E07.png Twilight sigh S1E7.png|Sigh. Twilight uneasy S1E7.png|Twilight Sparkle feeling a bit uneasy. Twilight checking map S1E7.png|Back to the map. Twilight bout to find out S1E7.png|"We're about to find out." Twilight serious S1E7.png|Time to get serious. Rarity and Pinkie staring blankly S1E7.png Twilight looks at Pinkie S01E07.png|So Pinkie is going to do that...? Twilight he needs togo S1E7.png|"Get him to understand why he needs to go." Twilight calls Fluttershy S01E07.png |"Uhhh... Fluttershy??" Head in the ground.png All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png Fluttershy "because they're not dragons" S01E07.png Fluttershy is scared.png Twilight came up here S1E7.png|"Came all the way up here!" Twilight big smile S1E7.png|This big smile is sure to convince Fluttershy. The dragon and Twilight.png Twilight blown away S1E7.png|Talk about getting blown away. Twilight not going derp S1E7.png|No I am not going derp. Twilight bad breath S1E7.png|Ugh, bad breath. Twilight "You understand don't you?" S1E7.png|"You understand don't you?" Rarity thinking S1E7.png Twilight dazed S1E7.png|Dazed. Main 5 terrified of dragon S01E07.png Fluttershy's cover destroyed S1E07.png Knocked out.png Main 5 surprised at Fluttershy S01E07.png Twilight dear PC S1E7.png|"Dear Princess Celestia..." Twilight "my good friend Fluttershy" S01E07.png Rainbow Dash gets scared S1E07.png Twilight laugh RD misery S1E7.png|That is funny Twilight Fluttershy freaks out S1E7.png|Fluttershy freaks out Fluttershy faints S01E07.png|How cute, she lays in her back when she freaks out Look Before You Sleep Twilight calls Rarity & Applejack S01E08.png Twilight and Rarity "magical lightning rod".png Twilight some storm S1E8.png|"Some storm, huh?" Twilight no trouble S1E8.png|"Don't have any trouble getting home." Twilight happy gasp S1E8.png|Happy gasp. Twilight have slumber party S1E8.png|"We'll have a slumber party!" Twilight happy S01E08.png|"This is going to be great!" Twilight Sparkle to grab a book S1E8.png Twilight "my own personal copy" S01E08.png Twilight be great S1E8.png Twilight and Rarity mud mask S01E08.png Applejack "now wait just a goldarn minute" S01E08.png Applejack doesn't like the mudmasks S1E08.png Twilight giving makeovers S1E8.png|"We'll give each other makeovers!" Twilight hooray S1E8.png|"Hooray heheheheh..." Twilight officially fun S1E8.png|"And that will make my slumber party officially fun!" Twilight, Rarity and Applejack with mud masks S1E8.png|" This is going to be the best slumber party! Yay!! " Applejack and Rarity aren't that excited S1E08.png|yay... Rarity, Applejack and Twilight makeovers S01E08.png Twilight checks off makeovers S01E08.png Twilight who go 1st S1E8.png|"Who wants to go first?" Rarity telling a story S1E8.png Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight telling stories S1E8.png Twilight "it was a dark and stormy night" S01E08.png Twilight headless horse S1E8.png The Headless Horse silhouette 1 S01E08.png The Headless Horse S01E08.png|Twilight as The Headless Horse. Rarity and Applejack scared S01E08.png Twilight "Gotcha" S1E8.png|Gotcha. Twilight story check S1E8.png|"Ghost story check." Twilight wants smores S1E8.png|"Now who wants s'mores!" Twilight ohhhh S1E8.png|Twilight Sparkle, as cute as she'll ever be. Twilight truth or dare S1E8.png|"Next item of fun is... truth or dare." Twilight sees Rarity and Applejack arguing S01E08.png Twilight game suppose S1E8.png|"I don't think this is how the game is supposed to work." Twilight read rules S1E8.png|Twilight reading the rules of truth and dare. Twilight have too rule S1E8.png|"You have to; it's the rule." Twilight get a turn S1E8.png|"Umm, do I ever get a turn?" Twilight maybe not S1E8.png|Maybe not. Twilight see AJ mad S1E8.png|Twilight seeing Applejack argue. Twilight see Rarity mad S1E8.png|Twilight also seeing Rarity argue. Twilight check off S1E8.png|"I think we should check off truth and dare." Twilight lets see fun fun S1E8.png|"Let's see what our next fun-fun-fun thing is." Twilight pillowfight S1E8.png|"Pillow fight??" Twilight I get it S1E8.png|"Oh, I get it! Pillow fight!" Twilight FUN! S1E8.png|"Fun!" Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.png Twilight in pile S1E8.png|Twilight in a pile of pillows. Twilight Sparkle covered with pillows S1E8.png Twilight enough! S1E8.png|"Enough!" Twilight ruined my 1st S1E8.png|"You've ruined my very first slumber party!?" Twilight anything go wrong S1E8.png|"Anything else that can possibly go wrong?!" Twilight hiding under blanket S1E8.png|"Can't sleep, clown will eat me..." Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack afraid of the rain S1E8.png Twilight scream S1E8.png|Twilight screams. Twilight recover S1E8.png|Twilight looking adorable. Twilight not ok S1E8.png|"Well... it's not ok!" Twilight there giant tree S1E8.png|"There's a giant tree branch in the middle of my bedroom!" Twilight freaking out S1E8.png|Twilight freaking out! Twilight still at books S1E8.png|Twilight turning to books once again. Twilight nothing about branches S1E8.png|"There's nothing in here about branches!" Twilight "Does this count as camping?" S1E8.png|Does this count as camping in MW2? Twilight pretty S1E8.png|"Ooo, pretty." Twilight wait a min S1E8.png|Wait a minute. Twilight not in book S1E8.png|"They're not in the book either!" Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight laughing S01E08.png Twilight uhh no S1E8.png|"Oh... NO!" Twilight 2 more left S1E8.png|"Only two more left." Twilight sitting with smiling Rarity and Applejack S1E8.png|"That's it!" Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack are happy S1E8.png|"No; I just messing with y'all." Twilight just so nice S1E8.png|"It was just so nice, seeing you two finally getting along..." Twilight win together S1E8.png|"I wanted you to be able to win together." Twilight 1st party success S1E8.png|"I declare my first slumber party a success!" Twilight have fun check S1E8.png|"Having fun, check!" Twilight dear PC S1E8.png|"Dear Princess Celestia..." Twilight smile S1E8.png|Who could resist that smile? Twilight in mid blink S1E7.png|Frame of Twilight, mid-blink. Bridle Gossip Twilight Sparkle Spike Strolling S1E9.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Shocked S1E9.png Twilight Hears Something S1E9.PNG Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Beckoning4 S1E9.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Hurry S1E9.png Twilight Shields Her Eyes S1E9.PNG Spike is Scared S1E9.PNG Twilight Sparkle Spike Terrified S1E9.png Alone in the Dark S1E9.PNG Main Six Hiding S1E09.png Twilight asks the ponies what are they doing in the dark S1E09.png Rarity background S01E09.png Apple Bloom on Spike's head S1E09.png|"Did you see her Twilight? Did you see... Zecora?" Group Pile Window S1E09.png Twilight unconvinced by friends' suspicions of the Everfree Forest S1E09.png Twilight OK Weird S1E09.png|Ok... weird. Twilight sarcastically "Oooohs" at Rainbow's dramatization S1E09.png|Rainbow nervously says, "Well... Once a month, she comes into Ponyville...", meriting a sarcastic "Ooooh..." from Twilight. Twilight sarcastic at Rarity's "lurking by the stores" description of Zecora S1E09.png|Rarity: "Then, she lurks by the stores." Twilight responds with a sarcastic, "Oh, my." Twilight "good gracious" S01E09.png Twilight "How is any of this bad?" S1E09.png|Twilight tries to rationalize Zecora's appearances in Ponyville. Pinkie, please, stop singing S1E09.png Twilight instructing Spike to stay behind S1E09.png Twilight not amused S1E09.png|Twilight Sparkle is not amused. Twilight no such thing S1E09.png|"There's no such thing as curses!" Twilight curses fake S1E09.png|"Curses are artificial." Twilight still explaining S1E09.png|Still explaining... Twilight thinks about AJs words S1E09.png|Twilight thinking about what Applejack warned her about. Uneasy Twilight trying to fall asleep S1E09.png|Trying to fall asleep. Twilight buries face in pillow S1E09.png Daybreak in Twilight's bedroom S1E09.png Twilight walking to dresser mirror S1E09.png Twilight sees horn S1E09.png|Talk about a huge eye opener. Twilight an allergy S1E09.png|"An allergy?!" Spike "say it, don't spray it, Pinkie" S01E09.png|Luckily, Twilight was mostly out of range. RD cruising over Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie S1E09.png|Ducking. Twilight and Spike shocked at Hairity's appearance S1E09.png Apple Teeny addresses her friends for the first time S1E09.png Camera zooms out to show Apple Teeny on Apple Bloom's back S1E09.png Twilight care to tell us S1E09.png|"Would you care to tell us?" Twilight Fluttershy not going tell S1E09.png|"So... you're not going to tell us?" Apple Teeny "Good gravy, girl!" S1E09.png Spike bursts out laughing after Flutterguy speaks S1E09.png Spike thinking of nickname for Twilight S1E09.png|"...Uh..." Spike shrugging S1E09.png|"I got nothin'.... Twilight Sparkle. I mean seriously, I can't even work with that." Twilight it's not a curse! S1E09.png|"It's not a curse!" Applejack supports going to Zecora's house S1E09.png|Applejack: "I agree with Dash! We'll go to Zecora's and force her to remove this hex!" Twilight not a hex S1E09.png|"It's not a hex either!" Twilight Shock S1E09.png|I got nothing. Twilight flank S01E09.png|Did something happen to the plot? Main ponies arguing S1E9.png|Everypony arguing. Twilight Zecora Being Bad S1E09.png|"Zecora being... bad!" Twilight Zecora Making Soup S1E09.png|"What if Zecora is just making soup?" Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png|Twilight Flopple and the others watching Zecora. Twilight making AB soup S1E09.png|"Or what if she's making Apple Bloom soup?" Main 4 ponies yelling S01E09.png|"Aaaaahhhhh!!!" Twilight head on Zecora S1E09.png|Twilight Sparkle going head on with Zecora. Twilight 'Zecora is an evil enchantress' S01E09.png Zecora Smiling At Twilight S1E09.png|Why so serious... again? Zecora and AB Laughing At Twilight S1E09.png|How can they find this funny? Twilight looks at the book that contains the remedy S1E09.png Twilight Looking Up S1E09.png|"Actually, I do have this book." Twilight Looking At Book With Zecora S1E09.png|"Because the title was so... weird." Twilight so sorry S1E09.png|"I'm so sorry Zecora." Twilight Regret S1E09.png|"If only I had bothered to look inside." Twilight We Can Help You S1E09.png|"I think we can help you with that." Twilight we need to talk S01E09.png|"Daisy, we need to talk." Twilight checks her horn S1E09.png|Twilight checking her now normal horn. Swarm of the Century Twilight dusting desk S1E10.png Spike book hat s01e10.png Twilight checking preparations S1E10.png|Checking on the preparations. Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings s01e10.png Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png|The first problem, the banner. Sweetie Drops watering flowers S1E10.png|Twilight complimenting Sweetie Drops. Mrs. Cake flustered S1E10.png|Making sure the Cakes have the situation under control. Pinkie and the remains of the cake S1E10.png|It turns out that Pinkie is eating most of the desserts. Pinkie declares the sweets are satisfactory S1E10.png Pinkie lifting entire cake with her tongue S1E10.png Twilight "They're amazing!" S1E10.png|"They're amazing!" Twilight blushing S1E10.png|Caught being too affectionate. Twilight thinks the parasprite can be Spike's companion S1E10.png|"Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for Spike so he won't bother me so much while I'm studying." Rarity is grateful for Twilight's appreciation S1E10.png|Twilight checking on Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png Parasprites from Twilight's mane about to emerge S1E10.png|They hear a sound coming from Twilight's mane. New parasprites again S1E10.png|Parasprites... What else? Pinkie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png|Twilight gives Rarity and Rainbow Dash one each. Twilight Sparkle looking at Spike S1E10.png Twilight Wake Up S01E10.png ShockedTwilight S01E10.png Spike parasprites wake up s01e10.png|"AUUUGH! I've gone blind!" Rogue Parasprite lifts book in Twilight's library S1E10.png Fluttershy's cottage filled with parasprites S1E10.png|Rainbow, Rarity, and Twilight consult Fluttershy, but even she has no control over the pests. Applejack marshaling her friends S1E10.png UpsideDownFacePinkie S01E10.png Rarity angry S01E10.png Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|Applejack minus her hat, courtesy of the Parasprites. Rarity oh noes S01E10.png|Rarity decides to run back to her boutique to salvage her dresses from the ravenous Parasprites. Twilight phew S1E10.png|Phew... Twilight Sparkle spell backfire S1E10.png Twilight running to Zecora's house S1E10.png|Twilight runs to Zecora's house in the Everfree Forest. Twilight barges into Zecora's house S1E10.png Twilight explains infestation to Zecora S1E10.png Twilight to Zecora "I don't know!" S1E10.png|"I don't know!" Twilight to Zecora "Is it?" S1E10.png|"Is it?" Zecora You're Doomed S1E10.png|"You're doomed." Twilight has snapped S1E10.png|Twilight Snapple. DumbfoundedTwilight S01E10.png Main 5 put on poker faces before Celestia S1E10.png Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png ConfusedPonies S01E10.png|"Parade? Oh! Yes! The parade!" Twilight, AJ, Fluttershy, and Rarity "Infestation?" S1E10.png|"Infestation...?" NoMorePonyville S01E10.png|The friends return to Ponyville and see the wreckage. Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up Twilight and Spike sleeping S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Excited S1E11.png Twilight waking up Spike S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Spike S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Getting Ready S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Pinkie-Like S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Getting Dressed S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Struggling S1E11.png Twilight With Her Saddle S1E11.PNG Twilight Sparkle Saddle Fail S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Organization S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle is ready S1E11.png|Twilight ready for Winter Wrap Up. Twilight dressed up S1E11.png|Ready for the Winter Wrap Up. Twilight Sparkle Shocked S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Still Night S1E11.png A little too early Twilight S1E11.png|A little too early... Twilight Sparkle ready a little too early S1E11.png|Just a little too early. Twilight carrying a sleeping Spike S1E11.PNG|Twilight is carrying a sleeping Spike. Twilight is eager S1E11.png|Ready for deployment! Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png|Somehow, she doesn't have a role to play. Twilight needs to find her place S1E11.png|''Need to find my place'' Twilight and Spike on a bridge S1E11.png Twilight 'How do I fit in' S1E11.png Twilight 'I haven't got a clue' S1E11.png Cloudless sky shines light on Twilight S1E11.png Twilight with birds S1E11.png Snow covered Spike and Twilight S1E11.png Rainbow Dash smiling from a tree S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Twilight now that I know S1E11.png|"Now that I know what they all do." Twilight have find place S1E11.png|"I have to find my place." Twilight tough task ahead S1E11.png|"Tough task ahead I face." Twilight "Do my best today" S1E11.png|"I want to belong so I must do my best today, do my best today!" Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Navbox S01E11 thumb.png TwilightSeesYouS1EP11.png|Why is there someone staring at us, Spike? Twilight right no wings S1E11.png|"Right no wings." Twilight prance gasp S1E11.png|*Gasp* Twilight and her bird nest materials S1E11.png|Rarity gives Twilight some nest-making materials. Twilight comparison S01E11.png|Comparison with Twilight's and Rarity's. Twilight blush S01E11.png|Cute blush. Twilight skating for the first time S1E11.png|Twilights first skating steps. Pinkie Pie skating S1E11.png|Slip Slidin' Away. Twilight skating S1E11.png|Twilight Slipple. Twilight and Pinkie sliding across pond S1E11.png Pinkie and Twilight crashing S1E11.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike in a pile S1E11.png Pinkie tries to console Twilight S1E11.png|"Twilight, you did a great job your first time around. I'm sure my first time was just as wobbly and bobbly and crasheriffic as yours." Twilight momentarily elated by Pinkie's consolation S1E11.png|"Really?" Pinkie asks Twilight "But did I make you feel better?" S1E11.png|"But did I make you feel better?" Twilight pretends that Pinkie made her feel better S1E11.png|"Mm-hmm, yeah, I guess." Pinkie suggests another activity S1E11.png|"I think you'll be super awesome at something that keeps your hoofs on the ground. I know, Fluttershy could probably use your help with the critters." Twilight looking at adorable hedgehogs S1E11.png|"Awww, how cute." Twilight helping Fluttershy S01E11.png|Twilight decides to help out! Twilight ringing a bell S1E11.png Twilight expectantly ringing a bell S1E11.png Twilight talking to animals inside the den S1E11.png|"Hello? Wake up little friends, wherever you are. Spring is coming!" Twilight expecting cute critters to come out S1E11.png|"I wonder which cute little furry creatures I've awoken." Twilight scared of snakes S1E11.png|I guess Twilight doesn't like snakes... Twilight scared of bats S1E11.png|Bats too... Beehive lands on Twilight's head S1E11.png|Bees... What next? Twilight in a tub of tomato juice S1E11.png Twilight in bath after bee fiasco S1E11.png|Poor, poor Twilight Twilight wants to help Applejack S1E11.png|"Well, I'd like to help." Applejack doubting Twilight S1E11.png Twilight begs Applejack S1E11.png|"Just give me a chance." Applejack relents S1E11.png|"Well, I never turn down a hard worker but-" Twilight struggling with the plough S1E11.png Applejack and Spike watch Twilight struggle with the plough S1E11.png Twilight resorts to magic S1E11.png Lucky and Noteworthy stare at Twilight's magic plough S1E11.png|Bookworm unicorn outperforming earth pony farmers? Nothing suspicious here! Frontal view of Twilight's magic plough S1E11.png|Pay no attention to the glowing plow. Applejack watches Twilight using magic plough S1E11.png Twilight plough pre-accident S1E11.png Applejack and Spike caught up in snowball S1E11.png AJ and Spike chastise Twilight S1E11.png I just wanted to help S1E11.png Twilight crying S1E11.png|"I just wanted to..." Twilight runs away from Applejack S1E11.png|"Oh!" Twilight runs off in shame through the fields S1E11.png Twilight just looking S1E11.png|Just watching the ponies argue. Twilight about to find a solution S1E11.png Twilight get my checklist S1E11.png|"Spike! Get my checklist and clipboard!" Twilight STAT S1E11.png|"STAT!" Twilight organizing lake ice-cutting S1E11.png|Directing the ice-scoring process. Twilight pointing at map of lake S1E11.png Pinkie and Twilight looking at lake map S1E11.png Applejack holds a flag S1E11.png Applejack and Twilight brohoof S01E11.png|*Brohoof* Twilight satisfied S1E11.png Twilight and Mayor happy over finishing S1E11.png Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png Twilight's special vest S1E11.png Twilight's vest S1E11.png|Twilight's "All-Team Organizer" vest. Post-winter laughter S1E11.png|Laughing when they see Spike napping on a melting block of ice. Call of the Cutie Pinkie offers Twilight a cupcake S01E12.png Twilight no thank you S1E12.png|"Nooo, thank you!" Twilight no thanks S1E12.png|I don't really feel like trying your new charcoal cupcakes today Apple Bloom and Twilight Sparkle S01E12.png Twilight Apple Bloom please s01e12.png|Try! Please, please Twilight. Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png|You can do it Twilight! Apple Bloom tells Twilight to try again S01E12.png Twilight Sparkle "Not even magic" S1E12.png|"No... I just can't do it." Twilight explains potential s01e12.png|Fillies without Cutie Marks are special Twilight. Twilight has a questioning look S1E12.png|Twilight's reaction to Diamond Tiara's snooty remark. Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png|Cheers. Fall Weather Friends Twilight listening to Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|Twilight thinking-"Rainbow Dash, Applejack was talking to me." Twilight here to S1E13.png|"And I'm here too...?" Spike on Twilight's head S01E13.png|Ah Spike is on my head. Twilight mane flow S1E13.png|Talk about "Mane Flow." Twilight bigger mane flow S1E13.png|Bigger "Mane flow." Rainbow Dash avoiding the barrels S1E13.png Twilight RD win S1E13.png|"Rainbow Dash wins!" Twilight RD win again S1E13.png|"Rainbow Dash wins!" again. Twilight has focus S1E13.png|Twilight Sparkle has an extreme amount of focus. Twilight guess not S1E13.png|Or maybe not. Spike flying S01E13.png|Twilight watching as Spike flies Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco buck S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco buck! Twilight keeping count S1E13.png|Twilight keeping count. Twilight starts the tug of war event S1E13.png|Don't know how RD and AJ trust that look. Twilight butterfly S1E13.png|Oh, look a butterfly got free from Fluttershy's cutie mark. Twilight why you excited S1E13.png|"Why are you so excited about the race?" Spike practicing commentating S1E13.png Twilight & Spike surprised S1E13.png Twilight last min reading S1E13.png|Twilight doing some last minute reading. Dash laughing at Twilight S1E13.png|Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Twilight daunted S1E13.png|Twilight Sparkle feeling a bit taunted. Twilight question face S1E13.png|Huh? Why is Rainbow Dash winking at me? Twilight not a egghead S1E13.png|"I am not an egghead!" Rainbow laugh blow S01E13.png Twilight frustrated by RD S1E13.png|Twilight getting a bit annoyed. Twilight thing no change S1E13.png|Some things never change. Rainbow joking S01E13.png|"Twilight, I'd like to tell you to back out from the race while you can..." Rainbow joking2 S01E13.png|"... but I thought that the moment would be too good to not see!" Twilight ignore RD S1E13.png|Ignoring Rainbow Dash. Twilight "Scoff if you must" S1E13.png|"Scoff if you must Rainbow Dash." Twilight Ponyville tradition S1E13.png|"Is a Ponyville tradition!" Twilight experince S1E13.png|"I should experience it myself!" Twilight she did not S1E13.png|"She did not!" Twilight you tripped over rock S1E13.png|"You tripped over a rock." Twilight just be careful S1E13.png|"Just be careful!" Twilight pointing at the stump S01E13.png Twilight "Applejack would never cheat" S01E13.png|"Applejack will never cheat." Twilight give stare S1E13.png|Thats right Rainbow Dash feel my stare. Twilight strolling S01E13.png|Just strollin'. Twilight whitetale lovely S1E13.png|"Oh my! Whitetale wood is just lovely!" Rainbow laughing S1E13.png|... And I see a derpin' Rainbow. Twilight all racers past S1E13.png|"Except all the other racers just past you." Rainbow Dash surprised S1E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png|Yes, I am awesome. Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png Twilight like book said S1E13.png|"Just like my book said!" Twilight was quite easy S1E13.png|"It was quite easy." Celestia and Twilight looking on S1E13.png Category:Character gallery pages